1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fortune telling game tower, and more particularly to a Ba-Gua (Eight-trigram) fortune telling game tower for self-divination and home entertainment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Yi-Jing (The Book of Changes) and Ba-Gua (Eight-trigram) are both ancient Chinese heritage. Yi-Jing, Ba-Gua is related to two (Yi) divinations evolving to four (Xiang) divinations, four (Xiang) divinations to eight (Fang) divinations, eight (Fang) divinations to sixteen (Xing) divinations, sixteen (Xing) divinations to twenty-four (Jie) divinations, twenty-four (Jie) divinations to thirty-two (Qi) divinations, thirty-two (Qi) divinations to forty (Wei) divinations, forty (Wei) divinations to forty-eight (Zhu) divinations, forty-eight (Zhu) divinations to fifty-six (Chi) divinations and fifty-six (Chi) divinations to sixty-four (Cheng) divinations. The mysterious principles of Yi-Jing and Ba-Gua tell the Yin-Yang (Moon & Sun) of the Chinese mythology and the eternal recycle of all forms. Yi-Jing and Ba-Gua is the most commonly used method in augury. However, the knowledge involved is so profound and so vast that no one is able to grasp the essence of it within a short period of time. There is no shortcut to learning to master and interpret symbols of Yi-Jing and Ba-Gua. An expert is needed when interpretation of divinatory symbols is required, which is quite troublesome and annoyed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved Ba-Gua fortune telling game tower to mitigate the aforementioned problems.